Second Chances
by Larner
Summary: A place for drabbles written for the 2016 Back to Middle Earth challenges. Reusing the prompts from the 2009 B2MEM challenges.
1. Begetting Fire

_Cue 1: Margaret Atwood once wrote: "We are learning to make a fire."_

Begetting Fire

Míriel's eyes were glazed when her husband at last looked into them, their lovemaking having been completed in such a remarkable manner. "Do you believe that we have created a new life, love of my heart?" he asked dazedly.

Slowly, she turned her eyes to meet his, and her gaze came present. "My love, there is such a fire you have lit within me! I do not know if I will be able to survive it, and I fear it may indeed set all of Valinor alight!"

Finwë could not begin to appreciate how terribly true her words would prove.


	2. Time to Think

_Cue 2: Boring, routine work_

Time to Think

"I don't see how anyone can stand being a Guardsman," Diamond said as they entered the new city of Annúminas through its great gate, glancing at the two Men who stood, one on each side. "It must be deadly dull work, having to stand there for hours, remaining absolutely still, barely allowed to speak with those entering or leaving the city."

Pippin gave a knowing smile. "You'd be surprised, my darling wife, how much time it gives one just to think. And when trouble appears, you'd best think fast! Rejoice that these are here to deter ruffians from entering in."


	3. A Story Begun

_Cue 3: The happiest moment of the past few days._

A Story Begun

"You really want this pup, lass?" Sam asked Elanor, hanging over the box where Pippin's dog lay with her brood.

She looked up earnestly. "Oh, yes, Sam-dad. I've always wanted a dog!"

He shook his head. "Folks about the Hill won't know what t'think of a dog in Bag End."

"Why didn't Uncle Frodo have a dog?"

His mouth twitched. "First, dogs made his uncle as raised him sneeze. But it was those dogs of Farmer Maggot's as chased him off his farm back when Frodo was but a lad still as turned him off dogs for sure. You see, …."

 _I hope to meet my own new dog fairly soon, perhaps next week!_


	4. High-minded

_Cue 4: Role Models_

High-minded

"What has your tutor had you studying today, little brother?"

"History, and the lineages of the Kings and Stewards. Tell me, Boromir, which of our forebears do you think you most resemble?"

"Eärnur."

Eärnur? Faramir could appreciate how Boromir would compare himself with that particular King, as impetuous and martial as Eärnur had been.

"While you, little brother, remind me of Mardil Voronwë," Boromir added. "You are always the one faithful to what ought to be."

To know his brother thought him like Mardil was flattering, but Faramir felt more like Tar-Palantir of Númenor, desiring to restore his nation's honor.


	5. Foresworn

_Cue 5: Regrets made right_

Foresworn

" _I do not know what part you have played in this mischief, but help now! Go after those two young hobbits, and guard them at the least, even if you cannot find Frodo."_

FOTR, Aragorn to Boromir at Amon Hen, at the breaking of the Fellowship.

 _What_ _ **have**_ _I done? How could I have allowed—_ _ **It**_ _—to have taken me in that manner? How could I have so betrayed Frodo? How could I have broken faith in this way, here on the borders of Gondor itself, my own land?_

 _No wonder the Council granted the Hobbit the right to serve as the Ringbearer. Certainly I have proved untrustworthy for such a role. Now—to set things as right as I can. If I can no longer protect Frodo, I can at least do so for these two hapless souls, his kinsmen!_

"For Gondor!"


	6. Comfort in Music

_Cue 6: "Music can name the unnamable and communicate the unknowable."_ Leonard Bernstein, American composer

Comfort in Music

Ossë and Uinen rose from the Sea, looked down upon the sleeping Ringbearer there on the headland looking back toward Middle Earth.

 _He misses his land, his people,_ Uinen murmured.

Ossë nodded. He's _now alone. I'd ease his loneliness, if it's allowed._

 _I shall help,_ offered Irmo.

The River-woman's daughter sang from the Withywindle and the Old Forest. The Water, the Brandywine, and the stream that ran about the foot of the Hill sent greetings. Anduin and Rauros Falls added their greater songs.

In his dreams Frodo Baggins again walked throughout the Shire and the ways of Gondor he'd loved.


	7. Hearing the Tree's Call for Help

_Cue 7: A tree speaks_.

Hearing the Tree's Call for Help

Amandil read the missive slipped into his hand earlier in the day, his face growing stern. "Zigûr counsels Pharazón to fell Nimloth and to burn her upon the altar in his temple," he advised his gathered kinsmen. "How could he even consider such an abominable act?"

(I)

Isildur arose from his bed and clothed himself, taking his sword and a light pack.

"And where is it you go, my brother?"

Isildur sighed. "Nimloth calls. I may not save the White Tree, but I should be able to free a fruit to preserve the signs of favor offered us by the Valar?"


	8. Her Precious Lad

_Cue 8: Contrast of beauty and ugliness_

Her Precious Lad

He'd been her precious lad when he was a child, sweet, curious, endearing. How she'd coddled him after his father was taken by goblins, and more after his mother and his baby sister died after a difficult childbirth. How beautiful he'd been in her eyes!

But things had changed with Sméagol on the day his cousin Déagol went missing. His curiosity was darker, and his sly behavior, sticky fingers, and cruelty had driven away any love his kinsmen had ever held for him.

 _Ugly is as ugly does,_ she thought.

She shook her head. "You are banished, Sméagol. Now, begone!"


End file.
